2000 Years
by PremierGoldPineapple
Summary: A Guild member dead and another banished. A lifetime lost and a new one regained. Friendships broken and new ones forged. Lucy must walk the tightrope between light and dark, past and future. Will she emerge as a heroic guardian or succumb to the evils of her past? Only time shall tell….
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its PremierGoldPineapple here! This is actually my first story so go easy on me :)**

**(But if you have any complaints or reccomendations be sure to let me know)**

**so here goes! *fingers crossed***

** Chapter one: The End**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

**"**How could you do this to your own nakama!" Erza shouted, storming into the room. Everyone looked at her as she stomped into the centre of the guild. Normally they would just ignore it but this was _Erza _and no one in their right mind would ignore _her. _She glared at the crowd, seemingly looking for someone when her eyes rested on me.

A week before this announcement Fairytail had been its bright and cheerful self. However, a new dark guild called "Griever's pain" had risen. The Magic Counsel, trying to kill two birds with one stone, had immediately pitted Fairytail against this new and dark threat. Fairytail, thanks to the help of Lucy and Levvy, had pinpointed the location of there secret base on top of Mt Hakobe. The fight went on for days because, though inexpirienced, Griever's pain was actually a very powerful guild. Both sides had many losses before Fairytail finally defeated their leader at the hands of Mirajane.

Although they had been victorious no one felt happy for there was a new memorial near the entrance to Fairytail. It belonged to Bickslow, who went missing. A wounded Lisanna had limped through the makeshift camp and informed the Master of his demise before passing out. Although many search parties went out to look, the body was never found. Lisanna had been one of the people who was seriously hurt, and with 7 cracked ribs it looked like she wasn't going to get better soon.

"How could you kill your family!?" she shouted, eyes glaring deep into mine.

"What are you talking about?" I said bravely.

The whole guild froze. It was eerily quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then there was an uproar. People started shouting at me and Erza.

"How could you say that to Lucy?" yelled Gray over the noise.

"Yeah, she's our nakama!" Natsu added.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Levvy asked from behind Gajeel, who was doing his best to protect her from the crowd.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! Lucy has killed Bickslow!" Erza screamed in rage. I froze. This could not be happening. It was just impossible. I hadn't killed anyone- I had been with Natsu and Gray the whole time! How was this happening? Everyone turned towards me.

"I thought better of you, Lucy" Master said, getting up from his vantage point on the balcony.

"Master! I swear I didn't do it! I swear on my life!" I gibbered, hoping someone would believe me.

"You disgust me, Lucy!" Carla spat, openly growling at me. "How could you be so cold?" She flexed her claws, ready to fight. In the end it was Freed who saved the day.

"Have you got any proof that this is the case?" He asked from on top of a chair. At this moment Lisanna shuffled into view from the infirmary.

"Yes, I do" She said. Everyone quietened down in fear of disturbing her fragile soul.

"I can explain!" I started. "I never went with Lisanna! I was with-"

"YOU KILLED BICKSLOW!" Lisanna interrupted then buried her face in Erza's arm.

"Murderer! You are not manly!" shouted Elfman. I was about to reply when Lisanna detached herself from Erza's arm and stood up on a table. Her eyes were red and puffy and a trickle of blood ran down from her lip.

"I w-ww-was fighting with Bickslow and L-llu-lucy next to a c-cc-cliff. We w-ww-were outnumbered 3 to 7. We defeated the first 6 relatively quickly. The 7th was the m-mm-most powerful though. He c-cc-carried a giant war hammer. H-hh-he used Weight magic. He m-mm-made his hammer really h-hh-heavy and caught me off guard when I was changing to my t-tt-tiger form, hence the ribs. Bickslow quickly knocked h-hh-him out with his babies, though. He r-rr-ran over to help me. By then m-mm-my vision was getting fuzzy. I d-dd-did see Lucy pick up the hammer though. She started walking towards us. I h-hh-had never trusted Lucy because from the first moment I had met her I s-ss-saw right through her. I t-tt-tried to warn him but I was in too much pain. Lucy k-kk-killed him! Then she kicked his body off the edge and knocked m-mm-me out. She killed him!" at this point Lisanna burst into tears and the trickle of blood became a flow.

"There, there, Lisanna. Everything will be fine" Erza murmured while glaring over her shoulder at me. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Did our friendship mean nothing? How could they give up on me this easily? I had not even spoken yet!

Master walked into the middle of the guild, next to Erza.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" he muttered. He took a deep breath. Then looked me straight in the eye.

"Lucy Heartfilia, You are hereby banished from Fairytail because of Murder, attempted murder, betrayal and many other evils we probably don't know about. Remove her mark!" Makarov said with absolute certainty. His face was hardened and it was impossible to tell what he was feeling.

I tried to scream. No sound escaped from my lips. It turned into a gagging motion. Tears ran freely down my face as I slowly proccessed this new piece of information. I merely whimpered when my beautiful fairytail mark disapeared in a puff of pink sparkles.

The Guild members shuffled to one side, making a pathway to the door. Every member was present, each looking at me with hatred. I procceeded to walk down the isle of shame. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. No one ran to help me up. Slowly I picked myself up and shuffled down the aisle, looking at every face for someone who cared. No one. Even Natsu had and unreadable expression on his face. When I exited the doors no one ran to call me back, to save me from this nightmare. I slowly looked back. Fairytail's mark rested at the top of the doorway. Somehow it was not warm and welcoming anymore, but seemed to glare down at me like I was the devil itself. Something snapped inside me. I started running. I didn't care who looked at me or who tried to stop me. I ran down the streets of Magnolia, desperate to get away. I had nothing except my keys and whip, but I had no intention of stopping. I ran into the train station and along the tracks. I think I was nearly hit by a train once or twice, but the tears blinded me and they wouldn't stop coming.

**4 days later**

I don't know how long I had been running for. Two, three days? All I know is that I was cold, parched, hungry, tired and running in the snow. The tears had never stopped flowing so I was also soaking wet. But I didn't care. I only cared about getting away. I could see a frozen lake up ahead. I didn't stop to consider a safer option. I ran straight onto the ice. It was slippery but I was determined, planting my foot down heavily so as to not lose my balance. I was around the middle when it suddenly cracked. I skidded to a stop. There were alarm bells ringing in my ears as a crack slowly slithered towards my feet.

CRACK

I could feel the ice braking beneath my feet.

GROAN

I held my breath. Lucky I did because immediately after I fell in.

SPLASH

_I couldn't see anything, It was completely dark. I tried swimming but I conked my head on the ice. Blood started trickling out, staining the ice above my head. I didn't know were I was. I couldn't find the opening. I started banging desperately on the frozen wall, Hoping someone was there to save me. NATSU. Yes, he would come! Then I remembered what had happened and I stopped. I had no more will to live. Why should I live when I had nothing to live for? My panic turned to peace as my body sunk lower into the water. As I dissappeared into the murky depths I thought It was all over. That I had departed from life's train. That I had no other problems and I would now live with my parents and watch over the people I love, guarding them from the creatures of the night. How wrong I was._

**And there it is. **

**Hope you enjoy and if you did please support me.**

**I will be posting another chapter next Sunday so sit tight.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

**and see you next time on Sunday afternoon!**

**Pineapple out.**


	2. The Haunted Lake

**Hey, Pineapple here!**

**Writing at like, 10 in the morning. Seriously, I should be in bed :(.**

**I thought today would be a good day to make a small side story.I have decided to write this chapter about what happened when she was under the ice. Btw it is set in modern day times, when humans were going to Mars. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Lake**

**(Intern's P.O.V)**

I trudged through the snow, fully aware of the painfully heavy studio camera draping over my shoulder. I didn't know exactly why they wanted to film a haunted lake. The monsters that roamed the lake were just legends, made up to scare kids into not going out after dark.

"Are you OK back there?" asked Simon, director of the new TV show "Haunted". I thought it was strange for him to be asking for my opinion for he had never spoken to me before.

"I'm fine" I replied, thankful to him for noticing my situation.

"Are you sure? I could ask Samuel to help"

"That would be great!" I replied enthusiastically. I had never spoken to Sam before, and since we were both interns I figured we would have something to talk about. Sam skipped towards me.

"Hi!" Sam said. Immediately I found him annoying. His voice was highpitched and he somehow he seemed happy about trekking through the woods at 3 in the morning.

"So.." he started.

"Could you help me with the camera?" I interrupted quickly.

"Oh- right, of course!" He chirped. He quickly lifted the camera off my back and held it carefully.

"So, what do you think of the lake?" he asked. I already knew where this was going.

"I think that the lake is just a normal lake and we are wasting our time" I said fastly. He didn't take the hint.

"I can't wait to find the monsters! I wonder if they will appear or stay under the ice! We could even capture one and show it to the world!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Wait! Stop! We're here!" Simon called. Thank goodness! I could sit down!

I sat down on a rock bordering the lake. It was eerily quiet- quiet enough to sleep. I lay down on the ground and shut my eyes. Sweet dreams…

Suddenly I was blasted with something rough and sticky.

"Kyaa!" I yelped. Immediately after contact I shot up and dived to hide behind the rock. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a giant scorpion tail slither into the trees.

"What the hell was that for guys?" I yelled.

"Do you know how long it takes to wash sand off of you?" I questioned angrily.

"That wasn't us" said Simon.

"It was the monster! I swear. I saw it with my own eyes! It was like a giant scorpion with a human body! We're going to be rich!" Sam squeaked.

"That wasn't a monster guys! It's just some lame trick! Which monster uses sand in the snow!?" I ranted, hoping they wouldn't fall for such a dumb prank.

"Prank or not, we're filming this anyway." Simon ordered.

"Keep the cameras on at all times and someone please get some footage of the sand!'

I rolled my eyes.

"These people are so dumb" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Simon warned.

"Nothing sir" I replied. I started washing myself with snow, rubbing the sand off of my skin. It hurt, but the sooner this sand was off, the better.

"Come on people! You two- set up cameras all over the forest! The two interns and I will get the firewood!' Simon ordered. Great. I wondered how many dry branches there are in knee deep snow. I guess I was about to find out.

**2 hours later**

"I think this is enough" I told Sam. It had been a pain working with him. Simon had gone goodness knows where, while Sam and I had to stick together and collect firewood. Sam had never stopped talking about the encounter and now he was telling me what the monster looked like. He had only seen the tail but that didn't stop him from using his imagination.

"Can you guess what his face looked like? It was totally scary! He had vampire fangs and blood dripping down his chin. He had giant devil horns reaching for the sky and his whole face was sickly yellow!"

"Are you sure he looked like that Sam?" I asked tiredly. Wrong move.

"Of course I know what he looked like! From the way its shadow fell and the shape of the tail I was able to predict exactly what it looked like! …"

I zoned out from the conversation and concentrated on getting back to camp. Overall we had collected 30 pieces of dry wood. It had been a hard process crawling under bushes and trees but we got there in the end.

The first thing I saw as we entered the clearing was the giant hole. Instead of our backpacks and equipment there was a gaping hole taking up the whole space. Even the rock I had sat on was gone.

Sam squealed in excitement and ran to check it out.

"Really!? This prank has gone too far guys!" I shouted at the sky, calling to the trickster who was making my day miserable.

"First sand, then a hole!? Why are you doing this to me?"

Simon ran out from the tree line.

"Good God, what happened? Did we get it on camera?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened! We were walking in the woods, minding our own business then BAM! We nearly walk straight into a giant pit were our camp used to be!"

"I'll go check the cameras. Sam, you find the others and bring them back, and you can set up dinner." He ordered.

"With what?" I said, trying my best to calm down.

"With this" He tossed me a bag of mushrooms and a dead rabbit. I pulled a pot out of my backpack. Sometimes they can be really useful.

"I'll get to work" I said.

**To be continued...**

**And there it is! Hope you like the new chapter of 2000 Years!**

**(but pls tell me if I did anything wrong)**

**I'm not really sure what spirit to introduce next so if you let me know in the comments I will be grateful. (seriously, I will!)**

**Thanks for reading and if you made it this far even more thanks!**

**C U next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


	3. Restless Spirits

**Hi guys! Pineapple here!**

**It is coming to that special time of year when we get lots of presents.**

**Yep, you guessed it! Its Christmas!**

**This is honestly my favourite time because I get lots of presents!**

**(btw I'm really excited 'cause this year I might get an Xbox one!)**

**Anywho, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Fairytail nor Destiny.**

**So here goes… :)**

** Chapter 3: Restless spirits**

**(Interns P.O.V)**

"How the hell am I supposed to cook with this!?" I yelled, holding up the dead rabbit. Simon looked across from the camera calmly.

"Give it here. I'll skin it with this rock." He held up a small piece of rubble and gestured with his hand for me to pass the rabbit.

"No way! We'll get sick if we have dirt in our stew!" I said disbelievingly. I still couldn't believe that the worldwide super star could settle for such disgusting food.

"Here, clean it with this" He said, passing the cloth used for wiping the camera lens.

"What about the cameras?" I asked

"I've got a spare, but there isn't many cameras to clean. All the ones around the camp where buried. The others are still out in the woods. Couldn't find them though." He explained.

"Yeah, but while you were away I had to try and skin this rabbit barehanded!" I said.

"Well, now you can use the rock" He said calmly, like it was totally normal to skin rabbits with a blunt rock.

"How can you still believe it's a ghost? There is clearly no ghosts here and why would a ghost target the cameras?" I asked him curiously.

"That's the point. I've been working around ghosts for a long time and anything that can destroy your camp soundlessly or throw sand at someone without being seen is definitely a ghost"

He answered truthfully. I could tell he meant it so my respect for him lowered dramatically. Anyone who believes in ghosts that spray sand in the middle of Russia has definitely lost it.

At that moment Sam came rushing out of the bushes holding about six small cameras.

"Sam, Its been like, 3 hours! Where have you been!?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shut it." Simon said, successfully silencing me. It was best not to go against the wishes of someone who earns a thousand dollars a week.

"Sam, what happened? Start from the beginning. I want every detail.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened! It was so creepy!" He started.

"Here we go again" I sighed.

"I was looking around the forest for the others when I got a text! Here, I'll show you!"

He passed the phone to Simon who read it quickly, then passed it on to me. I took the phone and scrolled through it with interest. It said:

Help_ man! It's a Minotaur! Its real! It was chasing me but I think I lost him. I'm hiding under a bush at the moment. I'm really scared! All the stories where real! You guys need to get outta here pronto! I think its coming after you next! This isn't normal, man! It's like nothing you've ever seen! You can't solve this one! Wait! I hear footsteps! It's coming! Get out while you ca-_

_You have received 1 messages._

"That's so fake! But at least now we know who the prankers are." I said. I tossed it back to Sam.

"Its real, dude! The ghost is real! I got proof!" He said confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked, far from convinced.

"Yeah! I was looking for him after the call when I found his footprints near the lake! I could see where he sat under the bush and there were big footprints running next to his! They were huge! It was the ghost! I followed the footprints until suddenly they vanished! When The guy left the woods the footprints disappeared! So awesome!"

"That's very serious" Simon said. **(See what I did there?)**

"Should we follow his advice or look further into it?" He pondered.

"I vote stay! We need to find the monster!" Sam said, a bit too over- enthusiastic for looking for a non-existent ghost.

"I vote leave" I counteracted.

"We are never going to find it. Do you know why? It's simple: BECAUSE IT DOESN"T EXIST!" I exploded.

"Calm down! The last thing we need is too lose our temper!" He said sternly.

"Why shouldn't I? We are going on a goose chase!" I snapped.

"Because if you do you'll get fired!" He said coldly.

"Good point. I'll try" I said, forcing myself to calm down. Remember, I'm only in this for the cash! I thought to myself.

"Sam, I want to check out those footprints. You, stay here and finish cooking" Simon ordered.

"But-"

"No buts! We are staying and unraveling this mystery!"

"Now Sam, lead the way" He said.

"Right this way, sir!" Sam said then waltzed off into the bush. Simon followed.

"Alone at last!" I sighed, thanking this "ghost" for a few minutes of silence.

I walked over to my pot and started skinning the rabbit. I used the rock but I was too angry to care.

"How can they fall for such a dumb trick? I mean like, everyone knows that there are no such things as ghosts!" I muttered under my breath. I didn't dare say it out loud because who knew when Simon was watching and I didn't want to get fired without my name on the credits at the end of the show. Even if I wasn't paid it still meant a lot to me for people to see my name on the big screen.

I stopped. Something was wrong. I abandoned the rabbit and walked towards the lake. An eerie sound, I think it was a harp, drifted over the forest. All my hairs were standing on end. It played a slow tune, but somehow it made your heart beat faster. It gave you the feeling that you were being watched. You know that music when the monster is about to enter? The one. The one where you knew you were about to die.

I walked towards it. I couldn't see who was playing the harp so I played it by ear. As I got to the middle of the lake the music stopped. It was sudden. This was the part when you knew the killer was standing right behind you. I panicked. I turned around in a circle but no one was there. My breaths came out quicker. I did another 360, watching the tree line. Fog started seeping in from the East. I stepped back. It was soon upon me. The fog surrounded me, like a giant white bubble. I couldn't see five feet in front of me. That's when I fell in.

The ice cracked beneath my feet. I screamed once, then was pulled into the water's cold embrace.

It was freezing. It was black. I kicked in one direction, hoping it was the right way. Unfortunately it wasn't. My hands reached out for the air that was never to come. Instead, my hand touched something cold. And soft. A human hand. I screamed. The sound was muffled and hundreds of bubbles escaped from my mouth.

Going up my nose and into my eyes before rising. A hand grabbed my collar. I screamed again, emptying my lungs fully. I was pulled upwards. My head broke the surface. I gasped for air. The hand kept pulling until I was centimeters away from its nose. My vision was foggy.

"Who are you?' I croaked. My vision cleared. And I will never forget that sight.

"I am you" It said. Right before my eyes was myself, identical in every way. The collar, the face, the birth mark on my nose, everything was the same. Even the coffee stain on my pants was there. I tried to scream. Nothing came out. It dropped me on the ice.

"Leave now" It said darkly, my bangs covering its eyes.

I turned and ran. I didn't stop running until I left the forest, and I screamed all the way.

**And there it is.**

**Hope you enjoy and if you did please write me a comment or a review (whatever you call it).**

**I really enjoy writing this so please tell me if I should continue and what you want in the story :)**

**I will accept any ideas and do my best to put them in.**

**See you next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


	4. A mage has fallen

**Hey! Pineapple here!**

**And I have some good news! I GRADUATED! XD**

**Its very exciting for me. So yeah...**

**That just about sums up all the exciting things in my life at the moment. ._.**

**Anywho, back to the story!**

**I am finally going to write about Lucy in Destiny!**

**I may post this late though, 'cause I need to copy it exactly from the real thing.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or Fairytail… (unfortunately)**

**Chapter 4: A mage has fell**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

_I don't exactly remember what happened after I died. All I know is that I was cold. _

_So cold. _

_Although I was dead I didn't think my soul had left my body. A cruel trick to show that the pain will never end. Not the pain as in the cold. No, the pain in my heart. The pain that had lived on and turned into an ugly beast, threatening to consume me. This pain had started when my own nakama drove me away, but it was growing every second I was in the shadows, between the two worlds. _

_Life and Death. _

_The first few years I was there I was depressed. It felt like years but I can't really tell in my… condition. I felt so distraught that I think I was sad enough to commit suicide. Ah, the irony. I didn't get such mercy. All I got was an infinity of pain. _

_Literally. _

_When I got into the flow of things, which took a long time- a lifetime, I started questioning my state. Where was I? Why could I feel the ice but not my heartbeat? Were my spirits OK? All these questions never had a complete answer. _

_There was no one to give it._

_I eventually sunk into darkness, with no one to comfort me or help my situation. The only thing that held me on to sanity was just one memory. I remember at the time I was crying. Mentally. This was the only time other than the big change where I felt different. But this was the only time when I felt loved. The memory is distant now, but I remember a warmth in my hand. So warm… It was the first warm thing I had felt since I died. It started in my hand but spread across my body like wildfire. Just as fast as this feeling had appeared, it disappeared, leaving me to dream about it every waking moment. It was my lifeline, keeping me from going truly insane. _

_It felt like centuries until there was another change. This one for the worse. _

_Unlike the warmth, this one I hated to the bone, but it implanted itself in my memory, in the way you can remember the scariest night when you where little, but not the brightest day. I remember that I was dragged out of the cold. _

_At first I was relieved- until the pain started. It was horrible. First it started with a sensation. A terrible one. It felt like I was slowly rotting from existence. I was concious the whole time. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. None of my limbs obeyed my command. They never had, but this was different, like they had given up and were accepting their fate. _

_After all that, after my body had disappeared, my mind lived on. I felt thin and bony. I could feel the wind reaching into my body, flying through my soul. I felt cold again. Not the same cold. An annoying cold. A cold that made you shiver but not freeze. I hate that sort of cold. Always have. I knew something is coming. In the depths of my subconscienceness I knew that I was nearing the end of my journey, entering the light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't actually know what was coming. Most likely the end of my suffering. Every punishment has to end. _

_Maybe my body would finally dissapear and my soul would rise up. Up to the grand world of PEACE. All I wanted was to R.I.P, literally. My vision turned from black to white. I panicked. Now it was here I was scared. Scared about the journey. Scared if it was truly over. I had made that mistake once. Thinking it was over. I swore I would never delve into such comforting thoughts. The light got brighter. Then everything, even my mind, went blank. End of the line._

My vision cleared. First I saw only shades. Then colours, then a full image.

"Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" said an unknown voice, clearing as I entered reality. I could see dirt and rust. SEE. What was happening? I lifted my head, for the first time, looking at my mysterious companion.

"It worked… You're alive!" He said. At least I think it was a he. It has been a long time since I heard anyone speak. As my vision came into focus I realised he was a floating piece of metal.

"Eeearygghh…" I forced. I was still getting used to using muscles again so I sounded a bit off. It chose to ignore my unladylike response.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you." It continued.

I finally found my voice. "Looking? What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you? Where is my guild?"

When I said 'guild' I immediatley cut back. All that time and it was still natural for me to say 'my guild'. When I thought of that everything came crashing down, like a blanket of thoughts, suffocating my mind with pain.

"I'm a Ghost." It answered. "Actually, now I'm _your_ Ghost. And you… Well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." It explained.

"Dead…" I whispered, unable to believe that simple fact. I never realised I was DEAD. I thought it was just a dream, or magic.

I looked down at my hands. I moved them. They obeyed. I watched in wonder as I moved, something I hadn't done in a long, long time. Sure they were twitchy, but they MOVED. I looked back up at him. I decided to call it a _he_, based on its voice. I'll ask him about it later. Something roared in the distance. Ghost turned around to face the noise. Shivers went down my spine by just listening to the angry howl. He turned back to me.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here." He said, telling me what was in his head. It was much better than being kept in the dark.

"F-ff-fallen?" I asked shakily.

"I have to get you to the city" He said to himself, ignoring me again. I added annoyance to the many emotions orbiting my brain. Fear, anger, confusion, depresion and happiness. Fear of the "Fallen"; Anger at Fairytail; Confusion of my situation; Happiness for being alive and I think you all know why I'm Depressed.

"Hold still" He ordered, disappearing in a flash of blue. I started to panic. Again, I was the only one there.

"Don't worry" a voice comforted in my head. I didn't feel scared. After all this time alone it felt good to have someone to share the empty space called my head.

"I'm still with you. We need to move, fast." Ghost commanded. I obliged with enthusiasm.

"Where do we go?" I asked quickly.

"We won't survive long out in the open like this. Lets get inside the wall"

"Aye sir!' I saluted. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't meant to impersonate Happy. Before my mind started thinking about Faiytail I ran down the pathway, concentrating on the scenery. I figured if I thought about something that was actually happy I could ignore my more painful thoughts. Except that the scenery wasn't happy. There were lumps of metal lying everywhere, coated in rust. Weeds covered the ground, making the place look abandoned. But the worst thing was the smell.

"Uergh! What died out here?' I asked. It indeed smelled like rotting flesh.

"Lots of things,- including you, I presume" He answered inside my head. Not the answer I was looking for. I pushed down the urge to barf.

The "wall" was a giant metal wall that towered over me like a human does to an ant. Compared to that I felt very insignificant. As I ran towards it birds flew out of the tall grass, startling me. This made me run faster with adrenaline pumping through me. I may sound weak but I honestly thought it was the Fallen. The unknown threat that seemed very dangerous indeed. This thought kept me going 'til I neared the entrance.

Stopping my feet, I looked up. A loose wire blowed gas into the musty air. Could be poisonous. I decided to steer clear of it.

I continued over the bridge, running faster for all the time I had lost. I came to some stairs leading to a set of doors. One had fallen over and was covering the stairs while the other stood frimly in place, challenging the elements to do their worst. I climbed up, using the door as a ramp. It was the same colour inside as it is out. A rusty brown. I was starting to get sick of that colour.

I climbed up another set of stairs. Halfway there I stopped. There was a dark voice echoing throught the hallway, echoing through my soul. It was so creepy that I physically shivered. I could tell that it was talking to me but I could't exactly tell what it was saying. I was about to turn back when another, more comforting voice, cut through such thoughts.

"Keep moving!" Ghost encouraged, urging me to move forward. I took a deep breath, then kept going.

"Ok… I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us" Ghost said. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or to himself. I jumped up the last flight of stairs with renewed fear, fueled by his last few words.

This room had many pipes along the ceiling and some dusty light was filtered through a few thick windows to the right. A rusty pathway beckoned me to keep going. So I did.

A pipe burst to my left so I ended up running. Again.

"Quiet" Ghost warned, slowing my run to a tiptoe.

"They're right above us" He finished. I held my breath, looking up to the ceiling to see if I could catch a glimpse of these monsters. Another set of stairs.

I slowly crept up when something clattered in the vent. I caught a glimpse of something climbing up like a spider. I screamed but shoved my fist in my mouth to stop any sound coming out. I'm not that stupid. I knew that any noise I made would alert them. Atl east that's what Ghost told me. I turned the corner.

A red light illuminated the corridor but anything beyond that was dark. Creepily dark. Another one was across from it, between them lighting up the small lookout. Ghost appeared next to me. I was thankful for the presence, the knowledge that I was not doing this alone.

"Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do" Ghost said. Somehow I was not hanging tight by this little pep talk. If anything I was hanging more loosely. Ghost and his blue light flew off, illuminating the fallen scuttling across the ceiling.

"Mmrngg" I whimpered. This time Ghost wasn't there to comfort me.

"Another one of those hardened military systems… And a few centuries of entropy working against me." He said to himself. I'll have to tell him he does that. But hey, I'm not complaining! It reminds me I have a friend in this strange and silent world. The lights flickered on, brightening the whole of the building.

"I think you might have overdone it!" I shouted over to him. No use keeping quiet now, they already knew we were here! Ghost sped towards me.

"They're coming for us!" He cried.

"You think I didn't know!?" I grumbled, a tiny bit of my old self shining through. This new found sarcasm quickly surrendered itself to fear. I ran backwards and forwards, unsure of what to do. In the end Ghost saved the day.

"Here! I found a rifle! Grab it" He commanded. As the door rose I scooted underneath. Heck, I didn't even know what a rifle was! How the hell would I use it?

I saw a shiny piece of metal poking out of the rubble. I quickly grabbed it, hoping it was the right weapon. I didn't want a showdown with the fallen armed with a metal pipe.

"I hope you know how to use that thing" Ghost commented.

"I don't" I admitted, too scared to be embarrassed.

"Of course you don't" he sighed.

"Look through the glass for better aim and push the button. Point it at the target to fire. Simple" he explained slowly.

" 'kay" I replied. The worldwide sign for: I got it! Now shut up while I do some stuff more important than you! I saw a flash of red go 'round the corner.

"Eyes forward. Watch your tracker" Ghost instructed. I had very little time to ponder what a tracker was before I was thrown into battle. Immediately a pipe broke and there was a shower of sparks. I circled around to go the other way when a Fallen warrior errupted from the ceiling, with more coming around the corner. Instinctively I pulled the trigger and they both fell down, dead as a doorknob.

"What is this weapon? It's really overpowered!" I remarked.

"Keep moving forward. I'll explain later. We need to get out of here!" He reminded.

"Right, no more questions. Got it" I remembered. As I moved through the passage my breathing increased, frightened of the unavoidable battle ahead. Just as I finished this thought another Drebb fell from the roof. Again I pulled the trigger and he was dead before he hit the ground. I kept going at a run and passed into a big room full of Drebbs falling down from above, ready to feast on my flesh. I quickly shot the first two when an explosion from behind me made me back away. I looked for the creature who caused it and quickly snuffed him out too. As all I could see were dead I proceeded to enter the room fully. A Vandal was waiting around the corner so I circled around and shot him from behind. I didn't know how I knew what they were. Another thing to ask Ghost after this is over.

"There's more ahead! Keep it up!" Ghost pointed out. I gladly followed his advice.

I quickly crossed the bridge so as not to be out in the open, just like he advised.

"A loot cache. Let's see whats inside" said Ghost. I carefully opened it. Over the past few however-long-I've-been-in-the-ice's, I have learned to doubt if I will receive anything good. What I did get was something called a "Preacher Mk.20". I think it was another weapon. I carefully lifted it into my hands. It felt comfortable.

"Wow!" I commented to no one in particular. Ghost answered anyway.

"That's a Sniper rifle. Good type. Very good range. You should try it" He reported.

"I think I will" I said confidently.

**And there it is! Sorry I didn't finish the beginning but it was getting a bit too long and a bit too late.**

**Hope you enjoyed and if U did please send me a review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**So far I've really enjoyed this series and I hope to continue it for as long as I can! I've already got loads of ideas! (Including Nalu) **

**BTW that is my fav ship so u will be seeing NO LISANNA from this end.**

**#lisannasfault**

**Pls let me know if you have any plot ideas and I will do my best to put it in the story! :)**

**Seriously, I will! **

**Anywho,**

**C U next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


	5. A guardian has risen

**Hey everyone! Pineapple here!**

**I'm not really sure what to write after this chapter.**

**Should I go back to Fairytail or keep going with Destiny?**

**Hmmm… o_O Umm…. still thinking...**

**Nope. No answer. Thankyou brain.**

**Again, apologies if this is late 'cause I need to make sure it is exactly like the real thing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or Destiny. In case you think I did. Which I highly doubt.**

**Chapter 5: A Guardian has risen**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Okay. This place was officially weird. Guns with pipes sticky-taped to them, monsters who are supposed to be fallen but are very much alive and talking metal pixies who can go inside your head! I tried to hide my confusion by gripping the gun like it was a lifesaver. Actually, well… It was. Ironic, like most things wrong in my life.

I turned the corner slowly, then made a dash for cover.

"Trip mines!" Ghost shouted as soon as I started running. Startled by his sudden outburst, I skidded to a halt, my face millimetres from a red line that had suddenly made its appearance next to my nose.

"Don't touch them." He warned, slowing down. I stepped back, painfully aware of the near death situation that had just passed.

"We ne-"

"Yes! I know! We need to keep going!" I interrupted, fed up by the constant phrase. I ducked under the "trip mines" and continued. A sound came from ahead. It was like a thumping sound, something heavy was hitting the floor. Automatically I pulled out the sniper thing and shot him down. Another exploded from the floor in front of me but I mowed him down with another few shots. I saw a Drebb coming at me from the side so I did a 270 and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Crap.

"Ghost! It won't work! I think I broke it!" I exclaimed, dodging bullets left and right. At least, I think they were bullets...

"Reload! Reload it! There's some on the corpse! Use the ammo!" He stressed, talking quickly. Taking heed, I dove towards the thing I killed earlier, desperately grabbling for an "ammo". I had no idea what it looked like but I searched him anyway.

"Is this it!?" I shrieked, unable to keep my voice in check. it looked like a.. well… I couldn't think of anything like it. The closest thing was a line of sausages.

"Yes! Now reload!" Ghost wailed, fed up with my stupidity and scared stiff at the same time. I stuck the sausage thing into this clip on the gun, turned around and shot two Drebbs behind me.

"Ok, It works now!" I called to Ghost. He purposefully ignored me. Without thinking I ducked behing a wall and ran down the parallel passage, surprising the "fallen" waiting for me. Quickly mowing them down, I turned my attention to the others in the next passage. This time I switched to the other gun and shot, hid behind the wall, then shot again, gradually killing them all. I circled around the trip mines to make sure I didn't explode. Or whatever it does to you. I clearly have no idea.

I entered a huge chamber, maybe as big as a football field? Vandals started dropping from the ceiling. Again. I was really done with ceilings.

Gradually moving to the left, I kept shooting until the majority were dead. I never got hit once because I hid behind those big… ball things. Taking things into my own hands, I jumped on to the "ball" and shot down the last few with ease.

"The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought." Ghost noted, talking to himself again.

"Really!?" I asked sarcastically. He wisely ignored me.

"Just a little bit further. Let's hope there's something left out there…" He continued.

"Yes! let's!" I told him, tired of his depressing thoughts. I moved into a hallway which led to a… a… a sewer? Smelt like it! I was grateful for the fan pushing away most of the scent.

"Now, how should I do this?" I said to myself. It must be contagious.

"Um… you walk down the pipe?' Ghost answered as if I was some kind of idiot.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped. I needed to address this with a woman's mind. The real question was: How do I go through the pipe without stepping in the water which smells like urine?

The answer: Walk at the edge. It may sound easy but since the pipe is round… There is no edge. And if there was it would be impossible to walk on it without falling. Crap. Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way.

I rolled up my sleeves for effect, held my nose between my fingers, then dipped the tip of my boot into the muck. It made a disgusting squelching sound, which promptly erased all thoughts of food from my mind for the next hour and a half.

"Ewwww" I squealed.

"Move it!" Ghost urged. My stomach cringed as I let the rest of my boot sink into the water. I started panicking when I didn't feel any bottom. It immediately went away when I felt slime on the bottom of my shoe. I was embarrased now because of my panic over such a small thing. To hide it, I put in the other foot.

"You're like a 5 year old. Why did I choose you?" Ghost sighed.

"Am not!" I retorted. It wasn't one of my best comebacks but… then again… It wasn't one of the best situations either.

I slowly shuffled along, wincing everytime I heard the squelch of moss against leather. In total it took about 35 mins.

Finally, I got to the exit.

"Congratulations" Ghost said as I emptied my stomach onto the floor. "You managed to barely walk through 10 metres of water'

"Thank you. Now where is the prize?" I said, playing along.

"Right this way" he offered. And I followed him to my prize. A rusty, old clearing in a mountain of junk.

"This was an old cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here" Ghost asserted. Just as I was about to reply with some witty remark I hadn't thought of yet, a shriek echoed. my hairs stood on end.

Another "trip mine" flew upwards, alerting something nearby. At least it looked like a trip mine. It was red and thin. What else could it be? Immediately my vision turned red.

"Ok, not a trip mine!" I screamed as something white silently blew up to my left.

"In coming!" Ghost warned. I ran back under cover. Something black shot towards me. So I screamed. What else would I do?

"Fallen ships! This close to the surface?!" Ghost shouted. To himself.

"He seriously has a problem" I sweat dropped.

"Move!" He said, urging me onwards and into the fresh air. Populated by black things. Lots of black things. Had he called them… ships? They didn't look like ships. I'll ask him when we get out of here. If we get out of here.

My thoughts were cut short when it started raining fallen. Literally.

I screamed as I turned tail and fled the other way.

"Fight! Not flight!" Ghost gushed beside me.

"Oh. Right" I said as I remembered my "gun".

"Oops…" I apologized hesitantly as I shot back at them with the sniper.

I slowly made my way to the other end of the clearing via bullets and bloodshed.

In the corner of my eye I made out another entry.

"Over there!" I shouted to everyone else. I turned around to show them where to go.

"Oh. There's no one there" I said, relieved but depressed at the same time.

"Nnrg" I grunted as someone shot me in the back. I turned around and, as if it was natural to me, aimed and fired in a matter of seconds. Now I was the only one in the clearing, besides Ghost, who ignored me.

"Did anyone see that!?" I bragged, secretly suprised that I was able to hit the mark.

"Nope" Ghost answered, succesfully ruining my new found ego.

**And there it is! Sorry if it was a bit short but it's all I can fit for today… Srsly. It's not an excuse because I've been writing for 3 hours and I desperately need food, water, sleep and youtube. I don't know how you could think that! ...**

**Well, anywho, **

**Tell me if I did anything wrong or if you have any ideas for the story. Oh, and I have decided on Nalu for this story! And I have secret epic plans for how it will happen! **

**So, to wrap this up,**

**Hope you enjoyed, and If you have any ideas or critisism please let me know.**

**Pineapple out.**


	6. To the city

**Hi guys! Pineapple here!**

**Just wanted to say that I'm really sorry if my writing is crap. There. I said it. **

**By re-reading through the last few chapters and I've noticed that I have gone downhill with my writing style. Really sorry if it bothered you.**

**So now I'm going to try and step up my game by doing the following: Writing and editing in advance, thinking more about the writing, more drama, more thought into the plot and no accidentally-deleting-the-chapter-I-just-finished episodes.k**

**Oh, and this is very embarassing, but I made a mistake. It's not actually a Preacher Mk.20. It's a Calcutta-LR2. I watched the wrong video… :(**

**Anywho, back to the story!**

**I've decided to do more Destiny but do Fairytail a little bit later. I'm saving all the malicious plans for last :)**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny OR Fairytail, but if I did… Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.**

**Chapter 6: To the city**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I quickly started running for shelter. Who knew what other creatures were waiting to rain down on my life?

"This way!" I screamed to Ghost, forgetting that he was inside my head and couldn't go anywhere.

Just as I entered the room something jumped infront of me, but I was too caught up in my own momentum to stop, so instead my face smashed into its own and I was sent tumbling to the floor.

However, it didn't take pity on me and my bleeding nose, so I quickly had to scramble backwards to avoid being shot.

More started appearing around the corner so, like the coward I always was, I picked myself up and ran straight back out again.

"Don't go over here!" I corrected myself as I dove behind the metal thingy that was at the entrance. My nose started clogging up from the blood so instead I sounded like a dugong trying to talk. They kept firing, unfazed by my pronounciation problem.

I crawled away from them, surprised that they hadn't hit me yet.

I had gone about 1m when I realised that I had a gun, which I immediately pulled out and started shooting everything in sight. What? I was dead! My brain needed to reboot!

"I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here." Ghost told me, after I had finished my… spree.

"Um… so what are we waiting for?" I asked, annoyed at his constant narration but relieved even if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You" He replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and you have some grenades in your pocket. The less you die the better." He added.

'What's a grenade?"

"Pull the pin and throw it at people to set them on fire. Pyro's love it." He explained. I swallowed a bitter taste in my mouth. The word 'Pyro" brought back bad memories. Memories I didn't want to remember. I shook my head to rid me of these thoughts. No luck. So I bit my lip and kept moving.

The air smelled rusty, if that was possible. Another set of stairs made its appearance. The smell got stronger.

I climbed up and walked under the light of a flickering lamp. At least I thought it was a lamp. You can't really tell...

Putting aside these confusing thoughts, I turned right and crept through the next few rooms hesitantly. This time I was taking no chances.

Carefully poking my head around the corner, I spotted a bunch of enemies waiting for me. Luckily they hadn't seen me yet. I didn't really want to waste anymore _amow_ so instead I considered the grenade.** (misspelt on purpose)**

What had he said again? Pull it towards the enemy? No, it was pull the pin and throw. PPT.

Peeking around the corner again, I assessed the situation. If I could throw it in the middle of the group...

I stuck my head back behind the wall.

"Ok, I can do this!" I whispered encouragingly to myself. If I hit they would die. If I missed… I could die. Tough choice.

"Here goes!" I asserted, before jumping out in front of them. The world went into slow motion. They raised their guns to my heart while I pulled out the pin. Shots were fired when I raised my arm. Then I threw. The grenade sailed through the air before bouncing off the ground in front of them. Time slowed to a standstill as it came back down to bounce again. My body unfroze when everything went into normal speed. I dove to the side as the fallen were enveloped in a big orange ball of fire. My ears were ringing when it dissipated into the air, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. I hadn't seen what it did exactly because I had covered my eyes before the searing heat had got to them. I watched the last of the fallen, running around in circles, slowly burning up and fall next to his companions. Even if they weren't human I still felt quesy for killing them. I heard a scream and I quickly got up to see more coming through the door. All hesitation aside, I pulled out the gun and shot them all in the head before they could get to me. I walked towards the next room, avoiding the bodies strewn across the path there.

The next room was almost entirely empty, save for a puddle and some rubble on the floor in the corner. Same as the next. Just as I was about to go into the third, Ghost spoke up.

"There's a ship! Clear them out!" he instructed. I wasn't so eager to run to my death.

Since I didn't want to run straight into enemy fire I decided to stay back and use the sniper.

Looking through the lens, I saw something scary. It had a hologram above it's head which said: Rahn, Devil Captain. He seemed more advanced than the others so I targeted him first. If it was even a he…

I managed to get in 3 shots before he fell over. WOW. Talk about overestimation!

Moving onto the others, I turned to the other side of the pillar, killing the first 2 monsters I saw. Switching to the assault, I waited for the rest to poke their heads out and shot them in the heart. I'll need to get more sniper _amo_ from another dead body. **(again, it was misspelt on purpose)**. Next I threw a grenade at a bunch hiding behind the ball-looking-thing. This time I was less hesitant because it was too far away to do any damage to me. I ran behind another ball thing, using it as a shield as I looted sniper ammo and shot back. Soon enough I had the whole place emptied.

"Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here" Ghost said to himself. I decided to ignore it just as he ignores me.

Looking up, I noticed that there was a giant chunk of metal suspended by wires. Hanging over my head.

Instinctively I ran backwards so as not to have it fall ontop of me. Noticing that it was not, infact, going to crush my skull, I walked back towards it. Although it was covered in rust, it still looked new and ready to… do something. I didn't actually know what it would do. But it looked like it did something cool.

"It's been here a while. Hasn't made a jump in centuries." Ghost said, noticing my fascination.

"Jump?" I questioned. He kept going, ignoring my query.

"We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Will it jump?" I asked again. He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Um… I can make it work." He responded. He disappeared immediately afterwards, as if he didn't want to be near me any longer.

Blue lights started flickering. Then red. Then some strange parts started rotating. I didn't really think it would help it_ jump_. Gas started pouring out of 2 big pipe things, parallel to each other. Maybe it would give them a boost when it_ jumped_.

The wires fell off and it… hovered?

Dust started swirling beneath it, making a mini- sandstorm.

"Okay… It's not going to break orbit, but it might just get us to the City"

"Oh. It's not jumping." I realised. Since I was a celestial mage I knew a few things about orbits. Hang on… Orbits… Celestial...

"MY KEYS!" I shouted, desperately grasping my belt.

I sighed when I felt the familiar coolness of metal against skin. Thank goodness!

"You won't need your car keys. Your house was probably destroyed. Sorry to be a party pooper" Ghost told me telepathically.

"Now - about that tranmat…" He continued, this time to himself.

I heard a noise coming from behind me. It was a clanging sound. I turned around to look but I immediately regretted it. An even scarier monster was coming out of the pipe.

"Bringing you in!" Ghost said quickly. I felt myself disappearing. I hated that feeling. It reminded me of the feeling I had when I was rotting. I already knew I was dead so it would be logical if I had rotted too!

Now I was inside the ship. It started rising so I held on to the controls for balance. The thing below us started shooting but somehow couldn't penetrate the metal.

"We can come back for them when your ready. Let's get you home." Ghost comforted. I brightened at the word "home". Maybe I could go back to my comfy little apartment!

The last thing I saw before we shot into the clouds was a lone figure on the roof, looking on as we fled into the distance.

**And there it is! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 2000 Years!**

**Please review and tell me of any mistakes I made or ideas that would fit in the story! I will do my best to include all of them.**

**I am hoping that this will be a long series, because it will need a lot of chapters to complete the story I have in mind :)**

**See you next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


	7. SORRY!

**Hey Pineapple here! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry you haven't got any chapters for the past 2 weeks. SORRY! :(**

**My excuse: Well… You know when I said I wasn't going to delete any of my chapters again? I lied. That is all I have to say.**

**I will be going back to my normal routine next week so you'll only have to wait 168 hours! YAY! X3**

**Really sorry if you are annoyed because I am submiting the next chapter in a week or because of my unnecessary enthusiasm at waiting.**

**Pinneapple out.**


	8. Regrets

**Hi! Pineapple here!**

**This chapter I'm going back to Fairytail for some drama! This is going to be fun… :)**

**The reason I'm not doing destiny is that it takes a really long time to do a crossover chapter. I really can't be bothered to sacrifice that much time when I'm still in the holiday spirit.**

**Anywho, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own either of these I feel sorry for you.**

**Chapter 7: Regrets**

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I could feel the sun on my back. I used to love that feeling, after all, it is my element. Now it just burns. Now everything just burns.

Judging from the part of my body that is being hit and where it was coming from, I predicted that it was 11 in the morning. I used to already be going on a job with _her_ at this time in the morning. Now, I wish I could stay in longer. I pulled the blankets over my head. I used a blanket now. Not to keep me warm but to shield myself from the pain. The pain of losing a loved one.

I still used the hammock, though. Sleeping in a bed makes the pain fresh. Evertime I've got close to one I've either broke down in tears, punched a hole in the wall or set the bed on fire. Sometimes I did all three.

Today is especially bad. Today is the day she left. It has now been 2 years since I saw her.

Someone knocked on the door. I made no move to get up. Why should I stand up to talk to this random when I didn't stand up for Lucy? Besides, I wanted to be alone.

Whoever was there didn't give up.

"Leave me alone" I whispered, not finding the strength to speak. Instead of leaving me alone like they were supposed to they broke down the door.

"Natsu! Why didn't you open the door you flame brain!?" Yelled Gray. I didn't answer. Gray looked surprised.

"Man, What's wrong with you? Everyone's worried sick! Are you under some kind of spe-"

"NO!" I interrupted quickly.

"no"

"There is something wrong! And you better tell me or we both get our butts kicked by Erza!" He continued.

"I don't care"

"Did you hear me correctly? I said ERZA"

"I know" I said emotionlessly.

"You must have a deathwish" Gray muttered. He seemed to have forgotten my advanced hearing.

"Yes. Dying would be so much more simple." I said, turning so I was facing him.

"This is about her isn't it?" Gray said quietly, his voice softening.

"Yes" I confessed. My voice cracked. I could feel tears welling.

"So the rumors were true. You really do love her" He muttered to himself.

"Of course I did. She was my best friend" I replied honestly. Gray didn't comment. Instead he made his way through the sea of dirty underwear and put his hand on my arm.

"Look, you haven't entered the guild at all since last week, and even then you only did it to get drunk. Plus your'e out of money. Poor Happy has to beg Mira to buy fish just so he can eat!" Gray persuaded. I didn't give him an answer. I didn't want to.

"Man, I gotta get you cleaned up. Erza's gonna freak if she sees you like this" He said, throwing the blankets off of me. I tried to hide my head under my arms but to no avail. Gray lifted one side of the hammock so I had no choice but to fall off.

"Get up" Gray said, kicking me in the stomach. I scampered back into a corner and curled up in a ball.

"I have and idea to see if she is OK' He urged. This got me interested.

"What?"

"I'll only tell you if you come with me to the guild"

"Fine" I moaned. I was only in this to see if she was OK. Nothing more.

I got up.

"Lets go" I said unenthusiastically. I didn't really care that I hadn't changed my clothes for 6 days, or that I reeked like a skunk with intestinal problems.

"You might want to have a shower first…" He trailed, waving is hand around his face to make a point.

"Or we could GO." I said, putting enfasis on GO.

"Your funeral." He shrugged. I ignored him.

**A few minutes later...**

"Why this road!?" I cried.

"Because it's the quickest way to the guild and you really need to get over her." Gray explained, raising his eyebrows and looking at me for the last part. I pretended I didn't hear him.

"I can't do this." I confessed.

"It's still too fresh." I said, looking at him sadly.

"Natsu, it has been 2 years since she left. Believe me, you should be over it." He said sternly.

"It's a HER" I corrected forcefully.

"She is a-" My breath caught in my throat. It was The House. I whimpered. It looked the same as ever. But now it didn't feel like home. Now it felt like a bad memory, haunting me of my biggest sin.

"It's still there." I said breathlessly. Gray looked up, following my line of sight.

"It's for sale" He commented. I noticed the big sign on the door. It said:

_ FOR SALE_

_beatuful apartment overlooking the river bank. _

_Previously owned by Lucy Heartphillia, strongest celestial mage of Fairytail._

_70,000 jewel._

_Enter at your own risk._

"The landlady was so scared of being known as a murderer's boss that she abandoned it. No one wants to buy it. They say that if anyone enters the house her evil will latch ontu their soul, making them a minion of the shadows." He commentated. We walked past the house quickly.

"You are saying she is evil." I said, my voice dropping to a calm whisper, The silence before the storm.

"No I didn't! I was just saying other people think so!" Gray blabbered, backtracking.

"You think I'm depressed, and it's true. But I haven't thought only about her. This extreme sadness has opened up my eyes, Gray. She isn't the only one. How many innocent people have we killed for our own gain? How many orphans will grow up neglected, just because we were blind and killed their guardians in a fight from a monster we were trying to protect them from? How many times have we left people homeless, with only the clothes on their backs? We are also murderers, Gray. And the first time Lucy, PERFECT Lucy, followed in our footsteps? The first time she killed someone in cold blood? We banished her! What's so different from us and her? She is the only person in the guild who has murdered someone. Everyone else goes far beyond someone." I answered hotly.

"That is 'cause she killed Bickslow!" Gray answered coldly. I didn't answer. My point had gotten across. I was too sad to get into an argument.

"Anyway" Gray said, calming down.

"You know how Crime sorcièr is here for the next few days?" He started. Of course I knew. Ever since Erza and Jellal started dating last year they had been coming regularly.

"Well, If we can somehow get Meredy to come with us alone we can ask her if Lucy is Ok! She was able to link me and Juvia so why can't she link you and Lucy?"

"It's brilliant! I cried. It felt weird. I hadn't smiled in a while.

"Of course it is." Gray said arrogantly.

"Here's the plan. I run up to Fairytail and tell her I've got to show her something. You wait here because you smelllike a dead fish. I lead her here and we ask her in that alley- he pointed to a nearby street- and see if she'll do it."

"Agreed." I confirmed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

**20 minutes later...**

Meredy stood inbetween us, confused.

"So your asking me to tell you what the murderer's feeling?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes!" I said, exasperated.

"But she's the murderer." She pointed out again.

"I don't care if she's a freaking murderer! We just want to see if she's Ok!" Gray said, raising his voice. A few pedestrains scuttled away.

"Ok! I'll do it! But if I get into trouble it's your fault!" She said, glaring at us.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I promised.

'Ok. This is going to drain a lot of energy since she might be far away. Is it Ok if I connect rather than you? It would help me concentrate more." She asked.

"Fine." Gray muttered, glaring at his bare feet. All the stress had caused him to lose his clothes, so he was left in his boxers. He hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"Here goes nothing!" Meredy said. Her face turned white. She started shivering uncontrollably. Her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out.

"Meredy? Meredy!" Gray shouted.

"Snap out of it!" He said, slapping her. She immediately closed her mouth and her skin returned to normal.

"Thanks." She said, breathless. Odd. Normally a girl would slap back with twice the force.

"I needed that. Spent too much energy so I couldn't come back." I looked at her doubtfully. She used to be in the seven sins. I would have thought she'd have more magic power.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's… at peace." Meredy said shakily.

"Is she happy!" I butted in excitedly.

"Um. I guess so?" She said doubtfully.

"SHE"S OK!" I cried, hugging gray happily. He looked at me, disgusted.

"Get off me!" He said, shoving me off.

"I need to tell everyone else!" I told them before racing towards the guild in a cloud of dust.

"Wait up!" Gray said before running after me.

_Meredy watched them go. A sense of dread settled into the pit of her stomach, For she knew something that they didn't. She knew that Lucy was far from happy._

**And there it is! Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any feedback for my story please review and let me know! **

**Next chapter I'm doing Lucy in the Tower.**

**See you next Sunday!**

**An extremely tired Pineapple out.**


	9. The tower

**HEY! PremierGoldPineapple here! And since there has been no changes to the story or exciting events in my life, I've got noting to talk about. Except this.**

**Nalu may not get together at the end… hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't rub it in.**

**Chapter 8: The tower**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I wobbled as the "ship" flew faster. It gave me a weird sense of adrenaline, like the I-just-fell-off-a-cliff adrenaline, except not.

"Come sit it the front seat." Ghost offered. I thought it was kind that he considered how I was feeling.

"It would be better if you weren't flying around the ship, distracting me." My gratitude plummeted. To show how annoyed I was I yanked the chair outwards so I could sit down, folding my arms and glaring at a red buttonthat happened to be right in front of me. Poor button. If it wasn't man made it would've been burned to cinders.

"It's in autopilot, so you don't have to worry about crashing. But, as a precaution, I want you to learn how to use it. If we're ever up against ten skiffs, It would be safer to steer manually. It dodges mountains, not bullets."

He explained reassuringly. A tiny bit of my self esteem was restored.

"So… What do I do?" I asked tentatively.

"Can I press this?" I asked, lifting my hands towards the red button without waiting for an answer.

"NO!" Ghost yelled.

"You'll kill us!"

"Sorry." my esteem went back down.

"What does it do?" I asked again, determined to be more positive.

"It blows everything up in a 1 mile radius. Us included." He said matter-of-factly, like I just didn't attempt to kill us.

"Oh"

"The things your feet are resting on? One is the accelerator and the other is the brake. The giant lever is the gears, in colorcode. First is white, which is like, really slow. Next is green which is normal, then blue, then purple, which is hyperspace, then orange. Never Ever go into orange." He explained.

"Just lean and the whole ship goes with you. That's the steering." He concluded.

"Can I try?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I don't want to crash this late in the afternoon."

"Right. I get it now." I assured.

"Thank Goodness." He sighed in relief. We had a few minutes of silence.

"Ghost?"

"Yes."

"What's hyperspace?"

"This is going to be a long, long trip."

**One Hour Later...**

"Yes , Fallen are alive. It's talking about their lost glory, not their lives. And no. The hive are not bees."

"But-"

"It's another metaphor. They normally attack in swarms."

"Oh."

"Thank The Traveller's Light! I made it to the city!" He sighed, looking out the window

I followed his gaze. What I saw took my breath away. It had towering walls, putting half the city in shadow. The sun's last light reflected off the buildings, making everything a brilliant white. A giant ball lay above it, dormant and silent. It was one of the most beautiful creatures I'd seen. You could see all the pain and torture it had gone through, but underneath it held a peace that made me want to put up my feet and relax. Still, It felt a tiny bit wrong going towards it, like it was sucking me in. I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's amazing" I whispered, too focused on the view in front of me to put much effort into speech.

"huh?" Ghost said, not even registering my sentence. I didn't bother answering.

"Look over there." He said, redirecting my vision to the side. At the edge of the city lay a giant bronze building, taller than all the other ones. It glittered in the sunlight, basking in the brilliance of its saviour.

"That's the tower, your new home." He revealed. The words broke my heart. Home. I could never see my home again. They made sure of that. They...

"You're crying." Ghost noted.

"It's nothing! I just have a bit of dust in my eye." I reassured, whiping them away with my wrist.

"Mmm" He looked at me, far from convinced. I didn't answer.

"We'll be there in a minute. Be ready to break down into a million particles and reappear at the tower!"

"Wha-" I didn't have time to answer before I dissolved into nothing.

I landed face first on the concrete.

"Oow" I groaned.

"Here, let me help you" Someone said. My vision was fuzzy so I only saw the outline. I held my hands up to my nose, bending it back into place. Ew. Whoever it was shoved their hand in my face in a weird attempt to get me to hold it. I gently put my hand on hers before I was unceremoniously yanked upwards only to fall the other way.

"Grnn" I mumbled as I faceplanted again.

"Sorry! Anyway, it wasn't my fault you're so skinny. I was expecting a bit of weight." She apologised.

"Weight!? You had enough strength to lift a vulcan!" I said, standing up again.

"What's a Vulcan?"

"Um…" I said, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Oh. Of course. It's probably a term used before the collapse. I didn't travel much so I don't know what a vulcan is."She corrected. She must have been pretty poor if she never saw a vulcan. They're pretty common.

"Hi! My name's Talua Frank. Call me Tank for short." She introduced herself.

"My name's Lucy Heartphillia, Member of err- Ex-member of Fairytail." Oops. I nearly stumbled.

"What? What's Fairytail?" She asked. She must have been really poor if she didn't know about Fairytail.

"You know…" I trailed off.

"Um… You're new right? I'll show you around." She said, changing the subject arbruptly. I'll interrogate her later. Ghost cleared his throat behind us. After That-was-my-job glaring at Tank, he spoke.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth- The only place the Traveller can still protect."

"Not for long!" Tank cheered.

"Were pu-"

"Shut up! I'm the one who's in charge of the dramatic quotes!" he complained. If he was human I think he would be sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway, It took centuries to build. Now… We're counting every day it stands." He said dramatically, looking into the dying light of the sun. He turned around to deliver his last dramatic quote.

"And this is the tower where the guardians live." He said before going quiet. The place was huge, bigger than Fairytail! Two people were talking to each other and another few just stood around talking to suits of armour. They must have enchanted them because they looked alive. I turned back to Tank.

"You're… blue." I said, finally noticing. It was really awkward now.

"RACIST!" She screamed. All the other guardians looked up from what they were doing to do the same. It looked like… they were enjoying it?

"Sorry! I'm Sorry. It's just I've never seen a blue person before." I assured. Thankfully everyone calmed down and forgot about it.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just do that to people to put them off. Don't worry, it happened at the end of the collapse. Lots of people, including myself, were caught in the explosion trying to get past the asteroid belt. It turned us blue. You probably died before it happened." She reassured.

"Died?" I asked quietly. She obviously didn't hear me.

"You should go to Cayde-6. He probably has some stuff to help you start off. I'll take you there!" She led me down a staircase into a big room. There were two people and another suit of armour crowded around a table, with two other people standing aside and one creepy guy in the corner.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Over there." She said, pointing at a suit of armour.

"Where? Is he behind the suit?" I questioned confused.

"Um… no. He is the suit."

"What!?"

"Hard to believe, but you need to climb outta that rock you live under. He's an exo. They're like machines that have personalities."

"Oh. Anymore races I haven't heard of yet?"

"I guess there are the frames, which are earlier models of exos. They're used for basic tasks like cleaning and cooking." She remembered. I walked up to him.

"Um… Hi. "

"Welcome Guardian." He greeted me. His voice was low and gravely.

"You'll love it. And if you don't give it back so I can make some money." He said before dumping a shirt in my arms and turning back to whatever the 3 were talking about. Talk about rude.

"I'll be right here!" He teased.

I stuck my nose in the air and stomped off to show how angry I was.

"Don't worry about him. He's a really big gambler. Don't take it to heart." Tank said, easily walking next to me with her long stride. she was at least two feet taller than me.

"I didn't" I sniffed.

"Oh~, The Tracker 1.0! You should put it on! It's not great but it's good for starting up."

"Like now!?"

"Yeah" She confirmed. It is official. She's bonkers.

"No way! Not in public!" I screamed in disapproval.

"Whatever Goat's your float" She shrugged.

"Goat?"

"Come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me back up the stairs.

"Next up is the gunsmith! You need a sweet weapon to make you cooler!"

"But haven't I already got a weapon?" I asked in confusion, holding the gun ghost found.

"That one is so lame. It looks like it's from the 20th century, like, when the dinosaurs were born."

"What's a dinosaur?"

"Tell you later. First you gotta meet him." She said before shoving me towards him.

"Ok! I'll go!" I huffed before walking up to him.

"Two for every job. Let's talk." He spouted before laying 4 weapons in front of me. Weirdo. Two for every job? What does that even mean?

I wasn't an expert in guns so I just picked up a random one. It was called a TRAX CALLUM 1. It looked cool, and that's about all I knew about it.

"Held one of these when I dropped on Vesta." He commented. Apparently I was supposed to feel honoured.

"Can't believe they still make them." He added. The picture of me getting complemented shattered. Everyone just wants to make me feel horrible don't they!?

"Hey! It's the shipwright next! Come on!" Tank interrupted before dragging me away to yet another location. Normally I would be seeing red right about now but I just couldn't make myself hate her.

She led me along a corridor that ended in another staircase. After that it opened up into a metallic area full of people covered in grease. A few guys were standing around preaching about space but other than that there was no excess noise.

After another staircase I approached a woman who looked real. Thank Goodness. The other 3 races were blowing my mind.

"Hi there!" She said in a heavy accent of… um… no idea. She had bright blond hair that looked suspiciously like a wig, and pale skin.

"Take this for your journey beyond." She said, gesturing behind her to the ship I rode here. It was down another level, being polished by some frames. Or exos. I really can't tell from here.

"This thing's got everything you need. But you may need to find a warp drive to use hyperspace." She commented.

"So long!" She farewelled as I walked back to Tank.

"So how was it?" Tank asked.

"Oh, she just repared my ship. I only need a _wrapdive_ now." I told her.

"That's awesome! We should go on a mission together to get one!" She said, jumping up and down with excitement, therefore making the platform shake with her weight.

"We can go with my friend Wi-Fi! We'd love to help you out!"

**And there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know If you didn't and if you have any other suggestions for the story.**

**I promise I'll make most of them come true! :) C U Next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


	10. Wrapdive

**Hello! Pineapple here! **

**And I am so tired I'm not going to bother doing a proper intro. **

**I just stayed up 'till 2 in the morning to do stuff. I'm feeling so pooped right now.**

**Well, anywho,**

**after this chapter I'm going back to school so… yeah. **

**It might mean I don't have as frequent updates but whatever. My brain doesn't want to think about it right now.**

**I will try and keep them regular but I'm just apologizing in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I'm way too tired for this.**

**Chapter 9: Wrapdive**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

"Wi-fi?" I asked, struggling to remember such a name.

"Oh, It's his name." She said, completely oblivious to my confusion.

"You've got to meet him. Maybe he'll know where it is?" She questioned, calming down.

"Well, I woke up in a place called the Cosmodrome. Ghost told me about it. I found a ship there so maybe there would be a _wrapdive_?" I realised.

"We might… but it's a pretty slim chance. The Fallen have probably already took them all." She said doubtfully.

"If there was a ship there, it would have a higher chance of having a _wrapdive." _I reasoned.

"I guess so… I'll call Wi-fi and we can meet up at spawn!" She continued.

"What's spawn?" I asked. This place was kinda weird. Ships that could fly, mini robots and tripmines, to name a few.

"Spawn? Oh, I forgot your new around here. Spawn is where we always go to to get dropped off. It's a great meeting place because it's the first place you go." She explained happily.

"It's old Russia, right?"

"Um… no." I said, looking at her like she was stupid.

"It's Fiore."

"Uh… No. It's actually Russia. Didn't you ever learn geography in class?"

"What's Geography?" She looked at me like I looked at her. Apparently she thought for some crazy reason that I was wrong. I think she must have skipped school.

"Okaaaaayy." She said, widening her eyes to show that, infact, it was not ok and that she thought I was lying.

"I'm just… going to go up there…" She said, abstractly pointing at the sky.

"And get… Wi-fi" She looked at me with her eyebrow raised before shaking herself and plastering her smile on again. I smiled back before walking back the way I had come, towards were the ship dropped me off.

"I'll be off, then." I farewelled. I started walking a bit faster.

"OH WAIT!" she called after me. I stopped to let her catch up.

"We should go back to Cayde-6 and let him know what mission you're doing. Just incase you die. We'd want to recover the body so, ya know…"

"DIE!? ON THE 1st MISSION?" I screeched, suddenly terrified of what was to come.

"It's actually quite common for newbies to die on their first quest." She said proudly.

"But of course I survived!" She continued, puffing out her enormous chest. I whimpered pathetically. This was not the safe haven I had imagined. She took me by the arm and led me back down the stairs.

"Don't worry! I was just joking!" She said untruthfully. I know I'm a bad liar, but I've had way too many scenes involving happy, Natsu and fish to know when someone is lying.

We walked towards him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, noticing our approach.

"Um." Tank started.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to look for a _wrapdive_ in the cosmodrone." I finished.

"Warpdrive." He corrected.

"Warpdrive." I finished, a little angry that he corrected me.

"Ok." He said, before turning back to his oh-so-precious map.

"Is that it?" I asked disbileavingly.

"Yep. But I do want to talk to Ms. Frank." He said with over-exaggerated politeness. This guy seems hell-bent on ruining my day.

"So do I just leave!?" I huffed, raising my voice a tad.

"Yeah" He said, not even looking at me. The cheek.

"Stupid git!" I muttered before storming out of the room. But something held me back. Maybe it was becuase I was curious. Or maybe it was the unidentifiable feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I'm glad I did, becuase everything I thought I new so far about them flew out the window.

"Tank?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to let that girl out of your sight. And I want you to report anything remotely suspicious about her. I don't trust her. There's definitely something up. But there's one thing I know for sure….

She is a major threat to this organisation!"

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**Guys I'm really sorry for cutting this chapter short. It's just because**

**A) I'm physically and emotionally drained.**

**B) It's nearly midnight, and**

**C) I really need a rest. **

**This week has been very hectic for me. I promise I'll try and write a bigger chapter next time.**

**Pineapple out.**


	11. First mission

**Hello guys! Pineapple here! **

**I'm really sorry for last update!**

**I just had a lot of stress because I've just graduated from primary and am now stuck in highschool with no friends :(… **

**I really suck at life...**

**anywho, **

**Disclaimer: It's too painful to think about...**

**Chapter 10: First mission**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

"So why did you come with me?" I asked for the millionth time. After hearing their little "chat", I pretended not to know. Sure, it made me extremely suspicious, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask her. Tank seemed like such a nice person! But then again, so did Natsu. And we all know how that turned out. Even just thinking about it makes we want to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Aren't we going on a mission together?" she stated for the millionth and first time.

"Yeah, but why did you come with me? As in using the same ship? You've lived here for a while-"

"13 years"

"13 years, so shouldn't you have a ship of your own?" I completed.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be more fun if we were together!" She nodded in earnest.

"What about Wi-fi?" I asked.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Wi-fi is finishing up some business on the moon. Something about going to the library or something. It sounded boring at the time, so I decided to hang out at the tower." She explained.

"So he's not coming?"

"Yeah, he's coming. But according to this text I just got he's going to be coming a bit later." She suddenly took a lot of interest in a piece of scrap metal in her pocket.

"Does this sound good?" She turned her metal rectangle towards me. Surprisingly it had words on it. It must be some sort of enchantment. It said:

_K C U there. BTW Found new guardian U can meet her there :) She is GR8 LOL_

"I Have no idea what that says." I said blandly.

"Come on! It can't be THAT bad right? Do I need another smiley? Or maybe a few X's?" Sheasked frantically.

"OH NO, It's fine!" I reassured quickly, sweatdropping.

"I don't think it is! What if he doesn't like the LOL!? Or maybe he thinks I sounded too desperate! Or maybe-"

"It's fine!" I comforted, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You really think so?" She looked up at me, hope in her eyes. This texting thing sure must be dangerous.

"I know so." I smiled. In reality I had no idea wether she was going to die or not but calming her down was the best I could do.

"Thankyou" She hugged me. She was surprisingly soft for such a hugely muscled person. As she went back to the pilot seat I studied her.

She was very tall, about the same height as Gildarts. However, unlike Gildarts she was about the same length wide. Instead of being pudgy and fat like you'd think, she was more muscled and fit. She would have been terrifiying if not for her face. She had medium sized deep indigo lips, a normal nose (What? I had seen some pretty bad ones in my time!) and beautiful dark indigo eyes, the same colour as her lips. Her skin was a dark blue, perfectly matching her eyes. Overall, she looked pretty harmless, if you looked up. Harmless wasn't the right word though… more like… innocent! She kept her freakishly dark blue hair up in a messy bun, adding more innocent beauty in the process.

"We're just about to land." She said flatly. It looked like she noticed me studying her.

"Just remember that I'm a human being, Ok? Not a price tag." She added sarcastically. I blushed.

"It's not like that! I'm se-"

"Of course it's not." She sighed. Now I feel really awkward.

"Sorry!" I apologised, nodding my head as if I was bowing. She looked at me and nodded her head while slightly smiling and closing her eyes. I really hope that that means yes.

Ghost appeared next to me.

"There is so little left out here. We were lucky to even find this ship! A guardian can't do much to protect the city without one." He started dramatically, looking out at the clouds wizzing by.

"Exactly Tank! Why don't you hav-"

"SHUSH! This is MY time to shine!" He interrupted angrily. I was fell silent, surprised at his sudden outburst.

He cleared his throat (can machines even do that?) before continuing.

"But, it needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrone is the only place I know were we can still find one. We survived the fallen once... We can do it again." He said confidently.

"I'm not really sure we can!" I shivered.

"Don't worry Lucy! You've got me and ghost!" She cheered. Instead of answering ghost dissappeared.

"Or maybe just me… hehe" She said, trying to act positive but failing miserably.

"Huh? Oh, Ok Ghost!" She said, seemingly talking to herself. Or Ghost! That little traitor!

"But I thought-" I started before falling face first on the ground, for the third time that day. And Tank had the nerve to giggle?

I glared at her and puffed out my cheeks. She just laughed more.

I grinded my teeth in anger.

"Hey!"

"What? It's funny!" She defended herself.

"It shouldn't be" I muttered under my breath.

Ghost reappeared next to me.

"Ghost! Were you talking to Tank! I thought you were my Ghost!" I suddenly asked, going with the pressurised approach.

"No you idiot! It was her Ghost that said it!" He criticised. Another Ghost appeared in Tank's huge hand.

"Oh." I said stupidly, a bit embarrased that I had forgotten that he said he was "my Ghost". It would make sense if there was others out there. The other Ghost started to talk.

A Guardian ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven't gotten to it, there might be parts we can salvage." It summarised. It's voice was a little more high pitched that my Ghost, but other than that they were identical.

My cheeks reddened because of my mistake. Luckily it didn't comment and dissolved back into her hand.

"This way" Tank directed, running down a dust road. Since I had no idea what to do I just followed her. We walked calmly before she suddenly yanked me towards a hill next to us.

"Fallen." She said quietly. I took the hint and forced down any/all of the protests that were about to surface.

"Grenade?" I suggested, using the same one-word technique.

"Yes" She replied. I took it out of my belt and took out the pin. Before it had a chance to blow up I threw it high, so it would land in the middle of the group. Swiftly going back into cover, I waited for the abng before coming out. I quickly looted them and loaded my gun.

**And there it is! Another shorty!**

**I'm really sorry if this has bothered you but I just don't have the mental energy to continue. I know. I've probably already used this excuse, but what else can I use? An eagle swooped down and ate my computer?**

**I will try to try next time, or atleast when I settle in and accept the fact that I'm forever alone.**

**See you next Sunday!**

**Pineapple out.**


End file.
